L'odeur du feu
by ChickaDelSol
Summary: Il est des sensations et des souvenirs si empreints d'émotions qu'ils se gravent dans notre cœur et notre âme pour ne plus s'effacer. L'odeur du feu fait partie de ces sensation pour Dean...Différents épisodes de la vie de Dean vus par lui. Résumé nul dsl


_Salut! Salut! _

_Je n'avais vraiment pas prévu d'écrire ce court OS, mais il se trouve que j'en ai eu l'idée aujourd'hui et, comme aucune histoire de ma connaissance n'avait été faite sur ce thème, je me suis dit : pourquoi pas! Je l'ai écrit en une journée et il est donc sans doute imparfait, mais j'avais envie de le publier quand même. _

_Il s'agit d'une histoire très différente de ce que j'écris d'habitude, peut-être un peu sombre et également centrée sur la famille. _

_Cet OS peut se dérouler n'importe où après le début de la saison 4, après que Dean soit revenu de l'Enfer. _

_Enfin, je tiens à dire que j'adore les reviews, que ça m'aide à m'améliorer et que j'y réponds sans faute… Hi hi! Une fille s'essaie! ;-D_

_Bonne lecture!_

L'odeur du feu

L'odeur du feu avait toujours éveillé en Dean des émotions aussi fortes que contradictoires. C'était ainsi du plus loin qu'il pouvait s'en rappeler, mais le mot « toujours » était peut-être un peu exagéré. Il n'en savait rien. Parce qu'il n'avait suffi que d'une nuit de son enfance pour que tous les autres souvenirs d'avant ne s'estompent, un peu comme des photos vieillies qui se seraient recouvertes peu à peu de poussières. Alors, est-ce que l'odeur du feu avait un jour été une odeur comme une autre? Une odeur qui n'évoquait rien de spécial? Peut-être. Mais ce n'était plus le cas.

Il y avait eu une nuit de son enfance, une nuit de ses quatre ans, qui avait tout changé. Une nuit pendant laquelle sa mère était morte, malgré tous les efforts de son père, et pendant laquelle Dean s'était retrouvé avec une petite vie tremblotante entre les bras. C'était la première fois que l'odeur du feu l'avait marqué. Elle s'était infiltrée dans ses poumons d'enfant, brûlante et épaisse, et avait laissée en passant une marque cendrée sur son cœur. Aujourd'hui encore, il se souvenait parfaitement de la fatigue de ses jambes, de ses bras qui engourdissaient à force de serrer Sammy du plus fort qu'il le pouvait et de l'odeur du feu qui ne cessait de croître. Une odeur qui lui rappelait la mort et la tristesse. Étrangement, lorsque Dean se souvenait du feu, il y avait également un autre parfum qui venait s'y mêler : l'odeur des cheveux de Sammy. Et il se rappelait alors qu'il avait emmitouflé son nez dans la courte chevelure de son frère, autant pour rassurer son cadet que lui-même. Cette nuit-là, il avait perdu sa mère et, comme seul prix de consolation, on avait remis dans ses bras trop faibles un petit frère à protéger…

Dean avait connu d'autres feux par la suite. Ceux des Enfers étaient certainement les pires. Certaines personnes pourraient croire qu'il n'y a pas d'odeur en Enfer, que la seule chose que l'on ressent est la douleur. Ils auraient tort. L'odeur du feu qui y plane sans arrêt n'est comparable à aucune autre. Elle transporte dans ses sombres volutes le mélange suffocant de la senteur des chairs brulées et des cris des âmes damnées. Dean évitait toujours de se souvenir de cette odeur du feu, mais il arrivait qu'elle se faufile dans ses cauchemars et qu'elle tente encore de le faire suffoquer. Elle s'enroulait alors autour de son âme et venait appuyer sur la cicatrice indélébile qu'elle y avait laissée. C'était une odeur qui lui rappelait la souffrance, le désespoir et le dégoût de lui-même. Il arrivait toutefois que Dean réussisse à s'accrocher à ses souvenirs heureux, aux visages de sa mère, de son père et de Sam. Et alors, l'odeur écœurante du feu s'atténuait légèrement, surpassée par une douce odeur de shampoing, celle des cheveux de Sammy.

L'odeur du feu n'avait pourtant pas toujours été synonyme de douleur, ou du moins pas pour lui, ni pour son frère. Parce que les monstres, eux, en avaient davantage bavés! Le feu était l'un des moyens les plus efficaces pour éliminer la majorité des créatures surnaturelles et c'était l'une des rares affirmations sur laquelle les chasseurs s'entendaient. Brûler les ossements des esprits ou même des démons, enflammer de l'huile sacrée autour des anges pour les piéger ou encore mettre le feu aux wendigos et autres monstres, ça, c'était efficace. Pour Dean, l'odeur du feu pendant une chasse signifiait généralement que Sammy et lui-même avaient réussi, qu'ils étaient toujours en vie, et ce, malgré tout. Malgré les combats qu'ils menaient, les coups durs qu'ils encaissaient, malgré leur existence, tout simplement. Ça rappelait à Dean qu'il y avait toujours un peu d'espoir, un mince rayon de lumière qui filtrait à travers les ombres menaçantes de leur cauchemar quotidien…

Il ne saurait vraiment dire pourquoi, mais Dean possédait un autre souvenir qui était lié à l'odeur du feu. Un souvenir dans lequel il n'y avait pourtant aucune flamme. Il s'agissait d'une soirée d'un 4 juillet pendant laquelle Sam et lui avaient fait exploser des feux d'artifice. Il n'y avait pas eu de flammes, ni de larmes. Il n'y avait eu que les sourires de Sammy, la tiédeur du vent, l'herbe grasse et verte sur laquelle ils s'étaient assis et l'odeur du feu, à peine détectable. Aujourd'hui, Dean pouvait dire que cette odeur provenait de l'explosion des feux d'artifice et de la poudre noire qu'ils contenaient. Mais, peu importe l'explication scientifique, ce qui comptait vraiment, c'était que ça lui rappelait la sensation de liberté et la joie qu'il avait ressenties cette soirée-là. Dans ce petit monde confortable qu'ils s'étaient construits et qui se limitait au grand champ, à l'impala et aux feux d'artifice qui éclataient dans le ciel. Un petit coin de paradis qui sentait bon l'odeur du feu et la fraîcheur du gazon.

Encore maintenant, alors qu'il se tenait juste devant un feu de foyer, Dean réussissait à se rappeler toutes ces odeurs du feu, si différentes et pourtant si marquantes. Il est des sensations et des souvenirs si empreints d'émotions qu'ils se gravent dans notre cœur et notre âme pour ne plus s'effacer. L'odeur du feu faisait partie de ses sensations pour Dean. Et elle traînait dans son sillon la tristesse, le désespoir et la souffrance, mais également, et aussi contradictoire que cela puisse paraître, la joie, l'espoir et la liberté. Et maintenant, assis juste devant le feu de foyer de chez Bobby, en compagnie de ce dernier et de Sam, Dean croyait qu'il pouvait ajouter un autre sentiment à la liste déjà longue de ce qu'évoquait pour lui l'odeur du feu : la chaleur. Parce qu'ici, entouré de montagnes de livres et assis entre Bobby qui ronflait presque et Sammy qui fixait les flammes avec un léger sourire, il se sentait véritablement chez lui. Dans un chez-soi chaleureux qui sentait la bière, l'odeur réconfortante du feu et le shampoing des cheveux de Sammy. Oui, l'odeur du feu avait toujours éveillé en Dean des émotions aussi fortes que contradictoires…Et c'était parfait ainsi…

Fin

_Alors voilà. C'était court, différent de ce que j'écris généralement et même pas en lien avec le temps des fêtes, mais j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé! Reviews? Siouplaît? ;-D (Et bon temps des fêtes tout le monde!)_


End file.
